


Earth mother of all, I greet you

by D4rkallmighty



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D4rkallmighty/pseuds/D4rkallmighty
Summary: “Earth mother of all I greet you.” She had whispered in her native tongue as she filled her lungs for the last time. She smiled for the first time in hundreds of years, her work was done. Her task completed. The mantle passed on.Elysium awaits the Eagle Bearer.A short fix it fic I just had to write after I played the Hades Torment DLC. It was emotional and heartbreaking and my finger kinda slipped and and well... I had to.





	1. Chapter 1

“Earth mother of all, I greet you.” She had whispered in her native tongue as she filled her lungs for the last time. She smiled for the first time in hundreds of years, her work was done. Her task completed. The mantle passed on.

All at once she felt her strength leave her, her bones growing weary as the years caught up with her. Her eyes blurred with cataracts, spiderwebs of ice growing across her vision, clouding her sight. She exhaled a long lingering breath, felt her chest fall and still. The ever-present rush of blood in her veins slowing to a crawl.

Unfocused eyes watered with dark skin and raven locks filling her vision for the last time. Darkness clawed at the corners of her vision, she was tired so, so, tired. She did not resist the pull of Hypnos and let herself slip into comforting darkness.

A warm current buoyed her, carrying her along. The river Styx bubbling happily. She drifted along, past the stench of death and decay. Past the wailing cries of the damned. Past the obsidian walls of Hades' palace and into the golden light of Elysium.

She awoke naked as the day she was born. Skin unblemished and radiant. Sight unclouded and body burning with vitality. An eagle called overhead. Wings outstretched and soaring.

Kassandra smiled.

She took in a deep breath, savouring the crisp cool air filling her lungs. The beautiful cloth draped from marble pillars framing a doorway into light. The rocky walls surrounding her solid and comforting.

“Come now Kassandra. Elysium awaits.” A familiar voice said.

“Hermes.” Kassandra stood up and ran to him, wrapping him in a tight hug.

“Now, now. Don’t act so surprised. I did say you humans were _flightless._ ”

“Its good to see you Hermes. I-is she... are they...h-here?” Kassandra asked.

He nodded and turned around, jerking his chin for her to follow a knowing smile on his face.

Stepping through the doorway, she found herself instantly clothed in the finest chiton she had ever seen. It was so soft and weighed nearly nothing. Deep red, the colour of wine and life, fastened at the shoulder with a shining golden brooch of an Eagle.

“Welcome home Kassandra.” Hermes said, spreading his arms in a grand arc, gesturing to the beautiful idyllic fields and sparkling waterfalls in the distance.

“It looks...different somehow.” Kassandra noted. Taking a few steps forward to better soak in the beauty of her surroundings. It did look different. Gone were the huge open fields of useless flowers. Gone were the oppressing obelisks of Isu stone. All replaced with smooth hills and gentle ocean waves.

“As it should. This is paradise. _Your_ paradise. It goes by many names. Heaven, enlightenment, Elysium, Valhalla. Everyone has their own version of it.” He smiled. “Now come. They have waited long enough.”

Kassandra looked around at her surroundings, with the landscape so different from what she remembered from Alethia’s simulation, she was completely and utterly lost. “How do I…”

“Follow your heart.” Hermes tapped her chest, winked and flew off.

“ _Malaka_. Just follow my heart. Totally not being cryptic or anything. Paradise my ass. If the gods are the same as I remember. Oh, ill shove my foot so far up your ass you’ll…” Kassandra grumbled under her breath. Sometimes she missed the modern day Christian beliefs. It was so much easier working with just one god than having to deal with all the cryptic bullshit and pissy fights of the gods.

Growling a sigh of resentment, Kassandra decided to take the god’s words at face value. If this truly _was_ paradise… She closed her eyes and let her heart wander for the first time in millennia. Imagining images of soft olive skin, the texture of silky raven locks, the tinkling sound of laughter. Lips that tasted of dates and honey. Dark eyes that flashed with life and mirth. Memories she had repressed for a thousand years. Memories that only held pain and longing for her. Of warm blankets and tiny hands, of hearty laughter and teasing words. Of friendships old and new. Of love found and lost.

She hadn’t stayed celibate by any means during her extremely long life but had barred herself from falling in love as only one woman held her heart.

“Kyra.”

She prayed, begging the gods to have mercy on her and let her spend just one more night with her love. She would endure another thousand years of servitude in Hades for just one night. One night to say the goodbye she never got to have. To lay by her side one last time as illness took her. To proudly show her her baby, let her hold the child they had always dreamed of having together but never could. To let her hear Phoibe call her Mater as she had called Kassandra before that fateful day in Athens.

Kassandra opened her eyes and found herself standing at the foot of a hill. A lone house perched atop the bluff. A strangled cry tore forth from her throat as tears burst unbidden from her eyes. She hadn’t dared hope. But as she took slow, laboured steps up the slight slope of the hill, her heart slowly filled with hope with every plodding step. And yet fear and anguish squeezed her heart in its vice. This could all be a trick of Hades. One of his torment loops. A scene set to give her hope only to have it dashed at the last moment. The cruellest, most painful torture.

But as she crested the hill, she spotted a figure standing on the balustrade, its back turned to her, blurred and obscured by her tears. Kassandra broke down. Falling to her hands and knees as she wept. Flinging curses and frenzied pleading to any god who would listen. To forgive her for her life of sin. Or if they deemed her irredeemable to change her punishment to anything. Anything but this. She cried till her tears ran dry and her throat burned. Till her ribs felt like daggers stabbing into her side and her fingers grew bloody from tearing at the dirt.

But still the gods did not listen. None turned their ear to her.

Her anguish quickly turned to rage.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!” She screamed. Punching the dirt and hearing her wrist snap. Pain shot up her arm but she smiled. Pain was good. Pain was a reminder, a motivator, a reason for her to remember. If this was a trick of Hades, she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of watching her suffer. She would rage, rage against the dying of the light. She would not go gentle into that good night. If he wanted her broken by sorrow, she would turn that sorrow into fury. Rip and tear until it is done. Force Hades to show himself so she could spit in his face. She smiled darkly. Stalking towards the disgustingly peaceful house.

Hades would never expect her to kill that which she held so dear. Her mind was made up. She would creep up to the house and snap the imposter’s neck. Kill the demon that dared to wear her face. She would escalate the brutality with every loop. Rip the impostor’s entrails out with her bare hands if it came to that. Tear it limb from limb.

She glided silently up the stairs, muscles taut and ready to pounce.

 _That bastard Hades got it perfect._ An emerald green laurel sat atop the impostor’s head, its sapphire chiton draped over smooth shoulders. Shiny raven hair resting in curls against its slender neck. A neck she would have no trouble snapping. She could do it with her fingers.

She reached out. Fingers hovering, trembling.

The blood on her hands was gone.

All at once she felt her strength leave her again. Her resolve crumbled. She couldn’t do it.

A breathless sob escaped her lips as her hand dropped to her side. Fingertips ghosting the impostor’s neck.

It spun around all olive skinned and midnight locks. Starlit eyes and radiant smile.

“Kyra.” Kassandra broke. Her heart tearing itself apart in anguish and despair. Hades had won. His most cruel punishment was working and she deserved every bit of suffering he dole out.

“Kassandra.” Kyra choked. Pulling her into a crushing embrace.

“I’m so s-sorry. I wasn’t t-there for you. I cared too much about the s-stupid staff and my-m-my destiny! I should’ve come home earlier! I sh-should’ve…I should’ve…” Kassandra wept into her shoulder.

“Shhhhhhh. None of that...None of that…” Kyra cooed. Pulling back to cup Kassandra’s cheek in the palm of her hand and wiping away her tears with her thumb. “You’re here now. With me. Where you belong. There is no need for you to apologise. I understand. It was either the world or me. And of course, my big hearted, caring misthios chose to sacrifice herself.”

“I’ve longed for you so…so much.” Kassandra closed her eyes, relishing the warmth of her love’s palm against her cheek. Sniffing back tears.

“As have I.” Kyra said, capturing her lips in a kiss millennium in the making. Sharing every iota of love, heartbreak, longing and passion.

“Is this real?” Kassandra whispered. Her forehead resting against Kyra’s, chest heaving. Stealing Kyra’s scent and stashing it deep away in her mind where Hades’ corrupting tendrils would never reach. “Am I really in Elysium? Not trapped in some damnable hell loop?”

“Yes astéri mou. This is real. This is Elysium. I’m here. I’m real. You’re here. Finally, here with me in paradise.” Kyra squeezed her hand, clutching it to her chest. “Feel how my heart beats for you, how long have I waited just to hold you.”

“Then hold me.” Kassandra flattened her palm, cupping the soft heft of a breast. “Please.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Thank you for all the kudos and the support. I didn't expect such a reaction to such a short scene. Really, thank you all and I hope you enjoy.

Lips met, and tongues danced. Hands and fingers roaming, touching, feeling, memorizing, leaving fire in their wake. Cloth loosened and forgotten as breaths grew hotter, wilder, thirstier. Thirst like a sailor lost on the ocean. Thirst like a nomad wandering the dunes. Thirst all consuming and rabid. Thirst that could only be quenched by one spring. A spring that was lost long ago and now rediscovered. So, she drank and drank and drank. Drank till her throat was sore and her lungs burned for air. But it was not enough. Never enough.

Millennia she had wandered, watching, protecting, drifting from watering hole to watering hole, but none quenched her thirst. None could. None but her. The perfect oasis, where the nectar of the gods flowed freely, and ambrosia healed her wounds. Where whispered words and soft touches could heal the deepest of cuts, smooth over scars and fill savage voids torn out by time. Time that no mortal should have endured.

Under the shade of the oasis, Kassandra gave of herself openly and completely. She had nothing to hide now. Nothing to protect. Nothing to long for. Tonight, she was home. A weary hero coming home to her love. To soft tender flesh that parted willingly and completely. To a heart that fit hers perfectly. A heart that filled and mended every crack and crevice in hers. A heart that she had never had a chance to pledge hers to. So complete were they that she need not even utter the words as she looked up at her goddess, radiant in the candlelight.

“Yes, Kassandra of Sparta. My eagle bearer. My eternal treasure, I will marry you.”

=====

Kassandra awoke with the sun, legs tangled in silk and satin. Arms wound tight around her heart. Still, she brought her arms tighter still, pulling Kyra closer. Bending her head, she pressed her nose into soft, raven curls. Inhaling deeply. Gods how she had missed Kyra. Thousands of years her heart had ached with longing and regret. If only she hadn’t been so eager to chase her destiny. If only she had burned the plague out of Athens quicker. If only she had gotten back to Kyra before she had succumbed. But now, holding her in her arms again... tangled in sheets still damp from their lovemaking, it was too much. Emotions and thoughts made their presence known with a strangled cry as Kassandra wept for the second time in over two thousand years. She wept and wept. Wept for the heartbreak. Wept for the regret. Wept for the longing. Wept with joy. She wept because she could. Because for the first time in over two thousand years, her heart was complete.

Eyes glowing hazel with sunlight, Kyra looked up at her betrothed with clear understanding.

“I...love you.” The words crawled out of her throat. Slow, uncertain, undeserving.

“I know.” Kyra said. Affirming, understanding, reassuring Kyra.

Their lips met in a soft, chaste kiss. Somehow conveying all the unspoken words hanging in the air between them.

“For the rest of eternity. Where you _belong._ ”

The moment was broken with three loud raps on the door.

“Can we just stay here?” Kassandra pleaded, nuzzling into Kyra’s neck. Kyra responded with a fondly amused look. “Agh fine. What kind of paradise is this if I can’t even spend the morning with my wife.” She said, slipping off the bed and going to the door.

“Not yet.” She smiled, teasing. “And even the sun sets in paradise.” Kyra stretched languidly, letting the sheets pool at her waist. Fixing Kassandra with a knowing look. Kassandra snapped her jaws shut. Baring her teeth in a wolfish grin.

“Who is it?” Kassandra called, grabbing a throw from the nearby couch and wrapping it around her chest and waist.

“Kassandra? Is that you?” An all too familiar voice asked.

“Phoibe?” Kassandra pulled open the door. Disbelief in her voice.

“Mater!” The little orphan cried, jumping up and wrapping her small frame around Kassandra like a koala bear climbing a tree.

“Phoibe.” Relief and happiness welled up in her chest as she hugged the little girl that had become the daughter she never had. Perhaps a little too hard as Phoiebe made a strangled gurgle and squirmed out of her embrace.

“Come on! Get dressed Kassandra. We’ve got people to see! Markos has prepared a feast with his best wine and everyone’s invited!”

“Markos. Wine. Feast.” Kassandra blinked slowly as the information solidified in her mind. “I don’t think that’s a good combination Phoibe.”

“Pshawww. He’s really changed since you’ve last seen him and his wine has improved by leaps and bounds. I promise.” She laughed. “Just don’t take too long.” She leaned to the left, waving at Kyra who returned it with a small wave and a blush.

“Phoibe wait.” Kassandra caught the girls shoulder as she turned to leave. “Did you...did you find your parents?”

Phoibe considered for a moment before responding. “I...I did. But, they didn’t know who I was. They... loved me but as a distant memory. Not as their daughter. They knew of the things I’d done but they didn’t know _me_.” Phoibe said, her face pensive for a moment before she broke out into a wide grin. The same grin Kassandra had replayed in her mind for thousands of years whenever she was down. A memory that hurt but also steeled her resolve and made her pick herself up again. “But you’re here now Kassandr-er mater. And I’m guessing I’ll have to call Kyra mater also soon as well?”

“We shall see little one.” Kyra teased, pulling the blanket up to cover her chest.

“Y-you would?” Kassandra dropped to one knee, bringing her face even with Phoibe's and taking her hand solemnly. Her eyes welling up slightly as her voice wavered. Soft and vulnerable. A far cry from her usual proud and strong candour.

“I would... I guess. She’s nice.” Phoibe said with a shrug. “And I know how she makes you feel. And I know what she feels for you. You’re made for each other. Like uncle Aristophanes told me how humans used to have two heads and four arms, but Zeus split them apart because he was afraid of them. I can see it. You’re two eggs in a basket and... and if she makes you happy, then it makes me happy too!” Phoibe proclaimed with a serious nod.

Kassandra pulled the little girl into another hug, being more mindful this time not to crush her.

“Thank you. Thank you _so much_. You have no idea how much that means to me.” Kassandra pulled back, pressing a kiss to her daughter’s forehead. Phoibe giggled and returned the gesture with a small peck to her mother’s nose. “So how long should I distract Markos for?”

Kassandra tuned back and shared a glance with Kyra. “Give us twenty minutes.”

“I’ll tell him an hour.” Phoibe smirked, dashing away laughing. “And don’t forget your underwear!” she called over her shoulder as she disappeared down the dirt path. “Again.”

“Again?” Kyra raised an eyebrow.

“It-was on…Kefalonia. A long time ago. I was nineteen an-”  

Kyra slipped off the bed and shushed Kassandra with a finger. “I don’t need to know about it. I’m perfectly fine with it by the way. I’ve always known how free you were with your affections. In fact, rumour is I might have to get a bigger bed if you want to invite Odessa or a certain Huntress in the future?” Kyra teased, trailing her finger downwards and pulling the makeshift coverings away from the other, much taller woman.

“Odessa is just a friend. A good friend. I mean, we did have sex a couple times but that was just for fun and Daphnae well… after I lost you… I had… It was a moment of weakness. But it didn’t work out.” Kassandra flinched away, eyes downcast. “But only one person has ever stolen my heart.” She murmured. “And I have regretted it for over two thousand years.”

“I waited you know.” Kyra rested her palm on Kassandra’s cheek. “I waited for eighteen months. For the golden sails of the Adrestia to pull into port. For the love of my life to return to me. I admit,” Kyra broke the touch, turning away to hide the wetness in her eyes. “I did feel angry. Betrayed. I hated you. I hated the disease making my body slowly waste away until it eventually gave out. The healers said I died of a broken heart.” Kyra turned back, settling herself between Kassandra’s thighs and resting her hands on her hips. “But then I watched. Watched how you cried for me, how you suffered when Phoibe was taken from you. Watched how you tried to drown your sorrows in wine and flesh. How much you sacrificed for the next two thousand years as you carried out your destiny. Then I knew. The woman I fell in love with was still inside… Somewhere. So, I had to know, why didn’t you come back.”

“When I received your letter, it was already too late.” Kassandra swallowed. “I thought I burned the plague quick enough…and then Phoibe… and Darius and then Alethia… By the time I got it, you were already…gone.”

“I know. That’s what I meant. I learned that the reason why my big hearted misthios didn’t come back was because she was busy helping others.” Kyra smiled. “Now, I think we should get ready. You did make me absolutely _filthy_ last night. We do have an _hour_.” Her voice dipped as she tugged Kassandra towards the bathroom. “And I really wouldn’t mind you know? Sharing is always more fun.”


End file.
